Strip Tease
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Inspired by Britney Spears giving Joe Jonas a lap dance yesterday/today depending on where you are.  Miley teaches him the difference between a lap dance and a 'strip tease' as Joe tweeted it. Moe, Joley, Jiley, smut, lemon. Enjoy.
1. Strip Tease

_**STRIP TEASE**_

"So... I hear you like bing teased." He voice made me jump and I spun around to face her.

"Holy shit!" I cursed when I saw her. Lace and Leather alright. Black. Black, leather high-heeled boots, black leather short shorts so short they weren't shorts, black lace bra that showed off just enough to drive my imagination wild. Her hair was out in its natural brown waves and her blue eyes were hilighted by dark make-up, and an almost blood red lipstick. I could feel myself getting hard just looking at her.

"You know, I saw it." She said conversationally, walking over to me and I gulped. "It's not really much of a _strip_ tease, more like a lapdance... Yet you thanked her for a strip; anything I should know." She teased and I shook my head quickly, there definately had not been any stripping that night. Tonight, however, I was hoping was going to be a different story. "I think I should teach you the difference, shouldn't I?" She taunted and I nodded, her smirk only turning me on more. She crooked her finger, beckoning me to follow and I did so willingly, letting her lead me to the middle of the room where she pulled a chair from the table and lightly pushed me to sit in it, producing two pairs of black fluffy handcuffs out of seemingly nowhere and locking my wrists to the chair. So much better than Britney and she hadn't even done anything yet.

"Fuck." I groaned when she straddled me, feeling the hardness she'd already caused.

"I think I like you like this." She mused in my ear before suckling on the skin just under my ear. "At my mercy." She whispered again when she was finished. I faught against the cuffs, aching to reach for her. She got off of me and slowly walked behind me, tracing a finger over my clothed chest. "Don't move." She commanded and I knew she was smirking before she walked away. A few seconds later the bases started and then drum and I almost came right then when I realised what song she had put on.

_French fingertips, red lips, bitch is dangerous_

That wasn't Britney, that was... Oh, God, she'd had the words removed and she was singing them oh-so-seductively.

_Cotton candy kiss, can't wait for my sugar rush  
>I can't tak it no more, I've got to have more tonight<em>

She came back over and traced her finger back around me as she whispered the lyrics in my ear. This was going to be a very enjoyable, hot night for me, but I was most certainly going to embarass myself.

_This feling so strong, I'm puttin you on tonight  
>Alright, let's go<em>

She was in front of me now, swaying her hips seductively and I couldn't help but follow every move she made with my eyes intently.

_Baby, take a seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
>Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather<br>Fantasy, courtesy of me, Baby, let's go  
>Watch me apply the pressure, all decked in lace and leather<em>

Oh, fuck! She was grinding against me, touching her hands to her scantilly clad seductive body as she danced. I was already breathing shallowly, at this rate I wouldn't make it to the end of the song. I struggled even more against the cuffs, but they wouldn't give and I was left, frustrated, turned on and unable to touch the sexiest creature in existance.

_Heels, six inch, makes a boy want to bite his lip_

One heeled foot was propped up between my legs, dangerously close to setting me off with just barely a touch. Bite my lip, I already was, painfully to keep from coming in my pants. I'd much rather bite **her** lip.

_Look but don't touch, unless you want to lose your innocence_

I couldn't touch, I desperately wanted to touch her. My wrists were bound, aching, probably bruising, but the damn cuffs wouldn't give.

_And can't take it no more, I've got to have more tonight  
>This feeling so strong, I'm puttin you on tonight<em>

_Baby, take your seat, eyes on me, this is my show  
>Your one and only pleasure, all decked in lace and leather<em>

I couldn't help it anymore I groaned, swore and moaned her name as I shuddered and came. Without being touched, after not even three minutes. She stopped singing and looked at me in shock at what she'd accomplished. I looked down, ashamed.

"Well, that didn't happen onstage." She mused and I felt even more ashamed. She tucked a finger under my chin and made me look up, she smiled softly and kissed me gently on my cheek. As if she was telling me it was okay, that I wasn't any less of a man to her. but, I was, it was humiliating, to not even make it three minutes without being touched. We were both silent before the song ended (finally) and she perked up again. "That was the lapdance part of the night." She was smirking again and my eyes widened, she was going to keep going? Jesus Christ! "Wanna see the difference between lapdance and strip tease? You seem to have trouble with the distinction." I swollowed dryly and stared at her open-mouthed as I nodded and she smirked. She pressed a finger to her lips before she pressed the same finger to my own lips. I felt adventurous and parted my lips, pulling her fingertip into my mouth and sucking for a second before she pulled it away.

She walked away from me and I watched as her hips swayed. A new song started, slow and sensuous, but she didn't start singing. Thank God. She danced slowly, swaying her hips, her hands groping her own body. Fuck! The only reason these God damned cuffs hadn't cut me was because of the fluffy black protectors. I pulled at them and they clanged against the chair on either side of me, but didn't give. I growled and was forced to watch motionlessly, still hard, a stain slowly soaking through my pants.

I never knew taking shoes off could be sexy, but somehow she managed it. Then she turned away from me and I heard a zipper sliding, she bent over, clear in half, forwards and her leather short shorts went down and down and down. My mouth was dry, my dick was hard, and I was ready to blow again. Under the leather short shorts that were way too short to be call shorts was the hottest, sexiest black, lacy underwear that just barely covered her hot little ass. I faught against the cuffs again and the chair jumped a little as I tried to get at her.

I was breathing heavily, using every ounce of will on the planet not to come again as she turned back around to face me and walked close, just far enough away that I wouldn't be able to touch her with my feet if I reached out, and trust me, I was.

"You wanna touch?" She teased and I nodded as fast as I could, feeling like a bobble-head. She took a step closer to me, then another until she was standing right between my legs. "You want your hands on me?"

"Fuck yes." I groaned, I could feel it coming, but I'd if it happened twice in ten minutes without even being touched. I felt like a twelve-year-old watching his first porn movie.

"Where?" She asked and her tongue darted out over her lips. "Here?" She prompted, her hands sliding over her lace covered breasts.

"Shit." My briefs and pants were uncomfortably restricting me and the mess was spreading even more as I squirmed against my painful boner.

"What about here?" She bit her lip as her hands slid down and hooked i under the hem of her panties.

"Please?" I begged, whimpering, pleading, about a second away from orgasm again. Her perfectly manicure nails scratched lightly down her perfeclty toned legs, taking her panties with them and revealing her sex to me. I could smell it from here, fragrant, slightly floral and musky at the same time. And I could see the moisture. Oh, fuck, she was wet for me right now. Right in front of me. If I breathed any heavier I was going to hyperventilate. I was practically panting like a dog, my chest heaving and I couldnn't tear my eyes away if my life depended on it.

"Please what?" She taunted, smirking, but I couldn't form anny words right now. "This?" She questioned, sliding fingers between her breasts. I was sweating with the restraint it took to hold back. "Hmm?" I gasped dryly as a hand bent up behind her back and the straps of her bra loosened. Please? Please? Please, fucking God don't let me come now? I begged and prayed. "You want it off?" I could barely nod and she smirked, holding the bra up with her hands teasingly before she leaned forward, right in my face and Holy shit. I'd seen it before, a Hell of a lot of times, but she could always turn me on more than anything. I could barely lean forward against my restraint and burry my face in her chest, kissing her sloppily. I felt her hot breath on my ear, ghosting over me. "_That's_ a strip tease." I was kissing her breasts, her sweet, succulant, responsive breasts. Her nipples, standing out as I lapped at them as best as I could. "You seem to be far too clothed for my liking." She mused and I couldn't help but agree. Her fingers deftly moved to my pants and tugged at the hem. I lifted myself and let her take them off before she apraised me. I was finally free, the cool air helped stop the impending orgasm a little. "Well, that was poor planning." She said, her fingers slipping up under my shirt and my muscles contracted at her touch as she danced her fingetips up my chest and then scraped her nails down lightly, making me shiver in pleasure.

She didn't dwell on the problem for long, though.

"Jooooe..." She moaned, sliding onto me and I groaned. Her arms moved around me, holding impossibly closer to me as her forehead dropped onto my shoulder and mine onto her. She moved slowly on top of me and I met her thrust for thrust.

"Miley... Oh, God, oh fuck, Miley." I moaned her name like a prayer over and over and over again. "Miley, Miley, Miley." I kep the same slow pace, but pushed harder, she always like that.

"Joe." Miley breathed, her breath hot on my neck. "Oh, Joe, keep going." She demanded, grinding against in the way that stimulated her best and I felt her getting wetter around me, her already impossibly tight walls contracting around me. "Joe, Joe... ..." She gasped, losing her voice as she orgasmed, taking me with her.

I don't know how long, it could have been a minute or a couple of hours. Miley settled, only occassionally squeezing me as her orgasm subsided, still straddling me on the damned chair. She was mewling a little as it ended and I was finally able to catch my breath.

"Do you know the difference between lapdance and strip tease now?" Her voice was weak, but teasing and I laughed hoarsely.

"No, fucking comparison, you're a billion fucking times better." I praised, kissing her neck gently. "Sexy as fuck, no-one could ever come close to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well... This is inspired by the 'strip tease' Britney Spears gave Joe Jonas during Lace and Leather at his last concert with Femme Fatale. I can't get over Joe's face during the performance, he looked like a kid on Christmas in a candy store.<strong>

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Strip Tease ;)<strong>


	2. Torture & Sensitivity

_**TORTURE AND SENSITIVITY**_

"Can you uncuff me now?" Joe murmured after a few minutes of relaxing and I laughed lightly.

"I could..." I mused, lifting my head and playing with hair at the nape of his neck. "But, then I'd have to get off of you, and I kinda like where I am." I lifted a little and Joe was still hard enough to slide pleasurably back into me. Joe groaned, he was overly sensitive now, after coming twice. I still couldn't believe the first time had happened.

"I know something you kind like more." He teased, his lips grazing over my upped chest. "But, I can't do it all locked up." I dropped my head back onto his should to hide my blush. I'd just given him a lap dance, strip teased and had sex with him, but I was blushing. Joe moved his head up and kissed my neck softly and I couldn't help but smile at the tenderness. I slowly unlinked my hands from around his neck and slipped off of him, blushing again at the slight puddle on the chair between Joe's legs and the shiny moisture covering his appendage. I walked carefully over to my long, large coat that I'd worn over what could barely be called an outfit that I'd worn to tease Joe and riffled through the pockets until I found the keys. I stood behind him as I unclocked the two sets of handcuffs and as soon as I did Joe was up and I gasped and the giggled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his bed, practically pushing me down onto the blue covers. "My turn." He growled primally, bringing my hands up over my head and clicking a set of handcuffs to my wrist after looping them through the headboard. "Now you're at _my_ mercy." He taunted my earlier words, kissing me roughly and making me moan low in my throat before he pulled away, leaving me gasping and wanting more. Joe kissed down to my neck, finding my pulse point, always my weakness. He bit down harshly and I hissed in pain before he soothed it, swiping his tongue over it until the sting stopped. I couldn't do anything but moan and whimper as Joe bit, suckled, nibbled and kissed my pulse point to his satisfaction.

He sat back up on his his heels, straddling me and looking down at me apreciatively. His eyes were dark with lust and his dick was pulsing with need. He'd come twice already and only ten minutes later he was hard again? Joe apraised me for a full minute before he moved back down and kissed me, tenderly this time. I smiled at him when he smiled his sweet smile at me before he started kissing down my neck again. This time he didn't stop to brand me, to mark me as his, to warn everyone else to stay the fuck away from me.

"Joe." I sighed happily when he moved his oh-so-talented lips down to my chest, he started suckling and biting again, marking me just above my right breast. Then his lips enclosed around my right nipple and I let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp as he let his teeth graze lightly over the sensitive little bud. He left little nips and kisses all over my right breast before he moved onto the left and gave it the same treatment, spending extra time tracing his tongue delicately over each letter of my tattoo before continuing down. I was breathing heavily by the time he made it to my dreamcatcher and kissed along my side before pressing soft, open-mouthed butterfly kissed all over my abdomen. His breath was hot and wet and he'd already made me the same. Everything about him was a turn-on to me, him just innocently standing still could send my mind wild and make me horny for him.

I felt Joe smirk against my skin and I whined when he didn't go where I wanted him, but instead moved completely down and started at my fee. He kissed my ankles softly, his hands moving to my feet and giving them a short massage as his lips moved north. He left, moist butterflies all up my left leg, getting within inches of where I wanted him to so desperately go before I felt him smirk and start all over again on my right leg.

"Please?" I begged him, completely aware that not too long ago we'd been in opposing situations, tugging against the handcuffs. I could already see the bruises Joe had gotten from doing the same thing, but I couldn't stop myself, I **needed** to touch him, to hold him, to feel his hardness inside of me as I came.

"Please what?" Joe's husky voice demanded, suddenly right beside my ear, his slightly calloused from the guitar fingers holding me down when I tried to thrust up against him. I could feel his erection against my belly and I wanted it in me.

"Fuck, Joe, _please_?" I whined and he chuckled darkly.

"Fucking is for later." He denied and I blushed, there was more to come after this... And boy would I come. "What else?" His teeth grazed my earlobe as he spoke roughly and I tried to thrust my hips up again, but he was too strong and I'd probably have brusise there before the night was over as well.

"Don't tease me?" I pleaded, I was already so turned on, so sensitive from his ministrations and our activities before the bed that he could probably finish me with just one touch.

"Why not?" Joe retorted, his finger deftly moving from my hips to my thighs and parting them a little. "You _tortured_ me with that fucking hot little act." He pointed out. I moaned loudly when one of his hands moved between my thighs and his index finger traced over my lower lips tauntingly. "Made me come like a fucking twelve-year-old." He continued and I shook my head quickly, my eyes wide, but couldn't stop moaning as he continued to trace my sex.

"No, Joe, I-" I started to try and assure him. He thought I'd humiliated him, I'd seen it in his eyes. I didn't mean to. I didn't think anything less of him, I actually thought it was kind of hot. I didn't get a chance to so say anything though because my mouth formed an 'o' shape for a second before I gasped and panted and whined as Joe suddenly thrust two fingers into me and the heel of his hand crushed against my clit. I orgasmed right then, I couldn't help it, he'd turned me on and worked me up too much already that that's all it took.

Joe kissed me to swollow my moans as my orgasm subsided and walls loosened around his fingers, letting go a flood of moisture. I was panting as I tried to get my breath back when he let my lips go. He tugged my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled slightly, making me flutter around him in pleasure. He sat back on his heels again and I whimpered at the loss of his body on top of mine, and the loss of his fingers inside me when he pulled them out, curling them a little just to torture me as he did so. Joe locked his eyes with mine and I was forced to watch as he brought his soaked fingers up and sucked them into his mouth, sucking my orgasm off them. It shouldn't be hot to watch a guy suck his fingers clean of your own orgasm, but Jesus Christ it was.

"I'm not finished with you." Joe growled, his even eyes somehow even darker, when he deemed his fingers clean enough, he'd even licked his lips afterwards. My eyes widened and I struggled against the cuffs even harder, trying to reach for him, I knew what he was going to do, and he was exceptionally good at. But, I was too sensitive, my clit was still trhobbing and anything more would be pure orgasmic torture.

"No, Joe, please?" I started to beg, but he forced my thighs apart even more and moved down, that God damned sexy smirk cover his lips before he locked eyes with me again and leaned down. I couldn't tear my eyes away as I watched his swip his tongue over my lips, taking in more of my orgasm. "Joe." I hissed when his tongue lightly touched my far too sensitive clit. I throbbed and he did it again. "Fuck!" I cursed when his tongue drove into me as deep as he could. Joe moved his tongue in slow, languid movements inside me, making me quiver and moan. He traced his name against my spasming walls before he pulled his tongue out of me in one long lick and swiped it over my clit again, making me hiss again. Then he wrapped his lips around the small little nerve centre and suckled, letting his teeth graze it lightly and that killed me, forcing me to orgasm again, crying out his name in a loud gasp as I arched up and I think I did permanant damage to his headboard with those cuffs, that only seemed to dig into my skin despite the fluffy black coverings. Joe's tongue continued to move through-out my orgasm, lapping up all of my juices until I was hot, wet, clean, overly sensitive and begging him to stop.

Joe moved back up so he was hovering over me and smirking down, happy with his accomplishment. I was weakly slumped down into his bed, I couldn't move anymore, he'd licked, sucked and fingered all my energy out of me. The bottom half of his face resembled a glazed donut as he leaned down to kiss me, but I didn't care, I was too weak to care. Then my hands were free and they fell to his head, holding him to me as we kissed and I could taste myself on him. He always seemed to like the way I tasted, but I really couldn't see the appeal. The Joe laid next to me and I curled into him as he stroked my hair with one hand and his erection with the other until he wetted my stomach with his white, sticky orgasm.

"I love you." He murmured softly when he was finished and I smiled as he then wrapped his arms around me and pulled my naked body closer to his (I don't when he took his shirt off because I'd had a problem with stripping him of that when he was handcuffed to the chair).

"I love you too." I whispered, we continued to talk for a while in soft voices and share sweet nothings and kisses until Joe's fingers running up and down my spine and the fatigue he'd caused me lulled me to sleep in his strong, protective arms.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a third one in the works as well :)<strong>

**Dedicated to Joe Jonas for being so freaking sexy, Miley Cyrus because hot people make hot sex, and the horny readers from OceanUp.**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Strip Tease<strong>


	3. Water

_**WATER**_

I groaned as I turned the hot water on full blast and stepped into the shower. I'd woken up to the sight of a very naked Miley splayed out on my bed, glistening with dried sweat, smelling of her usual unique smell mixed with her hot as fuck sex fragrance, he supple, perky breasts rising and falling as she slept with hard nipples. Whether that was from a dream or the cool weather I wasn't sure, and didn't really care. The sight of her had turned my half-hard morning wood into a full-fledged boner that I now took to hand as I leaned back against the glass wall of my shower.

My mouth was dry as I let it hang open and dropped my head back, my eyes closed as I picture my sweet Miley's tight little body. The way it moved, the way it teased, the way it convulsed and quivered and shuddered as she came. It was hot as fuck. I moaned and moved my hand along my dick in long, slow motions. Miley's small hands were so much better, so soft and silky and knew how to touch me in just the right way to make me explode and milk me for every drop I had.

The thought of Miley stroking me and then dropping to her knees in that sexy way made me come before I knew what was happening. Shit. Miley had me coming so quickly these days. Maybe it was because I'd been without her for a few months, left to my imagination, memories and my own hand.

"Morning, Big Guy." I jumped at the sound of her husky, slightly sleepy, voice. Miley had woken up and was now.

"Morning." I muttered, opening the shower door and tugging her in once I made her out enough through the steam. I had a feeling the steam was about to rise. Miley hissed at the innitial sting of the scalding water, but she didn't get time to used to it as I pushed her up against the cold tiled wall and kissed her hungrilly. "Gorgeous." I murmured against her lips, my hands moving from pressing her hips against the wall to her perky breasts.

"Don't get too excited." Miley chastised with a cute little giggle as I massaged her breasts. Two perfect, responsive handfulls. "I actually need to wash in here."

"I can wash you." I replied, smirking a little shower sex was always fun.

"But, will you actually wash?" Miley smirked back and I frowned. "I'm sweaty and sticky and I smell like sex, Joe."

"You're fucking sexy." I shook my head, how could she think I would ever think differenly. Miley mock-glared at me and I sighed and glanced away for all of a second before I reached back and grabbed my body wash. "I'll wash your front if you wash mine." I told her and she blushed. I squirted out some of the mint green body wash and rubbed it between my hands before I smirked and reached for Miley. I ran my thumbs over he nipples and she hissed again, the mint was more than just a color. It was mint scented and left a cool touch. Miley would smell like my body wash all day. Mint would never be the same to me. Her nipples, her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, her back, her hot as fuck ass. I lathered every single inch of Miley that I could touch (and I could touch every hot as Hell inch of her) until she was sudsy and soapy and moaning my name. I so desperately wanted to taste her, to lick and suckle every part of her available to me, but the bottle of body wash explicitly stated that it didn't actually taste like mint and was poisonous. I reached up and redirected the water spray to fall all over Miley. Her hair was wet and sticking to her face, neck and chest as the suds washed away and kissed all over her as the suds disapeared. Her skin was burning from the water and I took it as a mission to lick it all off of her even as it still fell.

"Joe." Miley moaned, her fingers threaded through my hair when I nudged her thighs apart and kissed her hot, wet sex. I nuzzled in and licked along her nether lips, tasting a little of her horny juice on them before I parted them and gave one long lick from the bottom of her opening to the top of her clit. "Joe." I moved away from her sex and kissed the inside of her right thigh, sucking in and nibbling on the sensitive flesh until it was suitably tenderised and starting to color. If anyone else was that close to see that marking I'd kill them my bare hands. Miley is my girl. Mine. No-one elses. No-one else was allowed to touch her, not like this. "Joe." Miley whined, tugging on my hair and I let her pull me up and attach her lips to mine, kissing me sloppily. "I need you in me." Miley whimpered when we parted for air, her hands already groping at my dick and stroking it even though I was already hard. I unconsciously thrust into her hands a couple of times before I shook my head to regain my sense a little and lightly pushed her hands out of the way. He wrists were bruised quite badly as well as mine. That was the one thing I regretted about yesterday, hurting her like this, the bruises were an angry purple already and the press would no doubt notice them on both of us. I reached down to guide myself into Miley's hot wet sex as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her. I held one hand on her ass and the other against the wall to lean on as I moved in and out of her slowly. Her walls felt like fire around my cock and he clit would graze against me every time I would move, making her let out little whimper and whines. We kissed slow and hotly under the water of the shower as we made love. This wasn't the rough and tumble fucking we'd do when we were overly horny, stimulated and hadn't been together for a while, or the angry fucking. It wasn't the hot and wild sex that would happen when we were just exceptionally horny and just wanted to be together. This was the making love kind of intamacy. The kind we did most often, where we just told each other how much we loved each other with words, with just our bodies.

Miley's perfectly manicured nails were digging into my back sharply as we moved in a slow syncronisation. Miley's walls would clench arond me every time I pulled out and she would flutter as my manhood grazed across her clit and rubbed against that special spot inside of her. I dropped my head down to kissed her wet neck, the hot water tasting absolutely amazing on her skin. I never knew just plain water could taste so good. Miley arched into me, letting out a soft keening noise with my name mixed in as she came, queezing my own orgasm out of me.

"You're amazing." Miley moaned, trying to get her breathing to even out and unwrapping her arms and legs from around me. I could feel her breasts rising and falling against my chest as I kept my arms around her to steady her on her shaking legs. "I love you." I leaned down and kissed her soft, sweet, red, swollen lips gently.

"I love you too." I smiled and moved a piece of wet hair away from her face.

"Now out." She laughed when she regained her reality and I pouted. "I knew washing together would lead to sex, and I still need to wash my hair." I perked up.

"I can-"

"No, Joe." She shook her head. "I wanna be clean when we're together."

"Why? We both know you're dirty." I smirked and she blushed a dark red.

"Out!" Miley mock-glared and I sighed. I kissed her again and held her close before she finally pushed me out of my own shower. "Besides, I don't want to wear you out too soon." She teased and I inhaled sharply. This was going to be a long, hot, fucking sweet weekend. I flopped down on top of my messy bed and stared at the ceiling. I suppose I should be doing something, maybe make Miley some breakfast, she always loved when I cooked for her. But, Miley was in my bathroom, naked, dripping with water and promising more intamacies when she got out. How did she expect me to function with that in my head? I guess I must have been out of it longer than I thought because the next thing I'm aware of is the bathroom door opening and I shot my head over immediately.

Miley and I had discussed the prsopect of both of us having some of our own things like clothes and personal items at each others houses, but neither of us were really at home enough to warrant it. Which, of course, left Miley in nothing but my towel. I hadn't bothered drying when I left and I was laying on my bed and I knew I'd have to wash everything at the end of the weekend (or whenever Miley left, hopefully later) and now Miley was dripping wet, but that stupid damn towel was taking away my opportunity to lick away the water. I felt like a dying man in the desert and that fucking towel wasking away my water.

"Hey, Stud." Miley teased, her blue eyes alight as she looked at me. That's all it took for me to get up, grab her and throw away the towel as I pushed her down on my bed.

"Jesus Christ, Miley, you're hot as fuck." I groaned, kissing her harshly. Miley squirmed under me, but I couldn't take my lips off of her. "Shit!" I cursed when I somehow found myself on my back again and looking up at the most beautiful creature to ever exist. Miley licked her lips and stared at me hungrilly. Miley sat back on my thighs and I could feel the heat radiating from her.

"Yummy!" Was all Miley said before she leaned down and pressed her lips to the hollow of my throat, parting them slightly and suckling as I groaned. She seemed to have the same idea as me as she started licking and suckling down from my neck to my chest. I was no drier as she left a hot, moist feeling all over me, but I was a Hell of a lot more turned on. She bit at my left nipple teasingly which made me groan again before she moved on and lefft her scorching trail all over my upper body, stopping every now and then to mark me. Not only would I have bruised wrists and hickeys on my neck to exlpain, but if I had to take off my shirt for any reason, that was just a scandal waiting to happen. Worse for Miley, I always made sure to mark her, let her and everyone else know she was taken and that I was giving her up for anything. She was mine. Her neck, her wrists, her upper chest if she wore a low shirt, her hipss, that one on her inner thigh if she wore a bikini... It was a press feild day.

I threaded my hands into her wet, tangled hair as she kissed and suckled lower and lower. Oh, Jesus Christ! I gasped and gripped her hair tighter as she gripped the base of my cock and slowly slid her lips over the head.

"Miley." I moaned as she took more of me into her mouth. Not to brag, but I wasn't exactly the smallest banana in the bunch; I had a good nine and a half inches down there, but Miley prefered the thickness over length. And Miley didn't have a gag reflex, which she really liked to show off sometimes. I couldn't take my eyes away as Miley moved down until I was gasping and trying to keep from blowing my load when her nose touched down to my base and she held for a few second before pulling back. As Miley pulled up she made a swollowing motion and he throat closed around me. I cursed loudly and gripped her head tighter as my eyes rolled back and I came without warning right down her tight little throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's not my best work, but I still hope you like it.<strong>

**The next one in the Strip Tease series will feature the theme... Cowboy! As requested by Anons on who got to chose because they made my awesome icon of Joe during his 'strip tease' from Britney. And also the one before that that was of Joe looking so adorably confused about WHY I would ask him how long his thumb is... Poor clueless boy :)**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Strip Tease<strong>


	4. Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

_**SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY**_

I laughed as I rifled through Joe closet for something to wear.

"What?" Joe asked, coming up behind me and snaking his arms around my naked body. I'd finally managed to convince him to put some clothes on... Well, a pair of boxers at least.

"Ride 'em, Cowboy." I teased, grabbing the cowboy hat from the top of the closet and turning to put it on his head. I'd been looking for a shirt to wear, I didn't want to wear anything else, but I figured we had to get dressed at some point.

"I'll ride you." Joe muttered lowly in my ear and I flushed, starting to rifle through the hangers again for a shirt that I wanted to wear. I found a black shirt with a graphic print red heart with eyes on it that made me smile. I grabbed the shirt off the hanger and slipped it over my head. It was big on me, but it smelled like Joe's laundry detergent and even a little of Joe. I loved the smell of Joe and I'd wear the clothes straight off his back all day every day if I could. I turned and hit Joe's chest once I was covered and Joe pouted.

"Make me breakfast." I demanded and Joe laughed.

"At your service, Ma'am." He bowed and tipped the hat before kissing my cheek and walking to the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Surprise me." I decided, hopping up on the bench and smiling as Joe moved around, gathering things from cupboards, drawers and the fridge. "So, Cowboy, what are we doing today?" I questioned as he moved about.

"Well." Joe moved in front of me and pried my legs apart so he could stand between them with his hands resting lazilly on my hips. "I could fulfill that ride 'em request." I blushed and rolled my eyes. I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "Or... We could cuddle up on the couch and I could hold you in arms and we could watch a cheesy old musical." He mused and I smiled, it had been so long since we'd just sat together and done nothing in particular, just enjoying each others company. "Or we could make our beautiful music together." I kissed him again, we'd written some beautiful songs together, just us and our guiatrs or a piano and our love guiding the lyrics. No-one had ever heard the songs we wrote together and no-one ever would. They were ours. "What do you say?"

"I like them all." I smiled, reaching up and adjusting the cowboy hat. "But, why don't we eat and get some energy first?" I suggested and he nodded and kissed my forehead before he went back to cooking.

"Something yummy for my Cowgirl." Joe nodded, going to and fro for another couple of minutes before he presented a plate with crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, whole mushrooms filled with fresh salsa and topped with cheese, toast triangles, and those cute little miniature sausages. I giggled and hopped off the bench, following him to the kitchen table and sparing a glance at the chair that was still in the middle of the room. Joe smirked as he picked up the panties I had worn over here last night. I blushed as I ssat in his lap and snatched the panties away and Joe chuckled. I poked my tongue out at him and slipped the panties on, earning a frown. "Why'd you do that?" He pouted and I laughed.

"Becuase I think you understand the difference between a lapdance and a strip tease now." I kissed him with a smirk before I turned to the breakfast. Joe always made amazing breakfast.

"No I don't, I'm clueless, you need to teach me." Joe argued, whining a little and I laughed again. When I didn't acknowledge it any further Joe huffed and I felt him pouting against my neck as he reached for a piece of bacon. I stuck my tongue out at him as we ate and Joe darted forward to kiss me.

"Slow down, Cowboy." I teased, pulling away. "I need to eat if you want to save a horse."

"Huh?" Joe frowned in confussion and I laughed at his cluelessness.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy." I told him and his mouth dropped open as I continued eating. He really was a good cook.

"No saddle required." Joe eventually said and I almost spit out the mouthfull of eggs I'd just taken. I quickly swollowed and turned to straddle him. I really couldn't explain why that comment turned me on. It really shouldn't, it didn't even make any sense. But, I still throbbed and felt myself get hotter. Joe looked as shocked as I felt that it was so turned me on, but he didn't turn it down as he kissed me hard and the next thing I knew I was on the dining table on my back with Joe hovering over me. I looked up and Joe was above me in nothing but boxers and a cowboy hat. I leaned up and kissed him again. God, he was sexy.

Joe's hands moved down my body and gripped my hips tightly for a second before they started up again, taking his shirt with them and I sat up and let him strip me before he moved down and took my panties in his teeth and pulled them down my legs. Jesus Christ!

"Boxers. Off." I demanded, staring at him with heavy eyes and Joe quickly complied, stripping off his black and red boxers, letting his boner spring up. "Ride me, Cowboy." I beckoned him and he climbed back on top of me. Joe reached down between us and gripped himself, rubbing his tip between my lower lips. I moaned when he grazed my clit and he smirked a little. Cocky little bastard... Well, he was certainly 'cock'y, but I definately wouldn't call him little. Instead of pushing into me like I wanted Joe pulled away a little and turned us over so he was on his back.

"I do believe it was 'ride a cowboy', so why am I doing the riding?" He whispered huskilly in my ear before he kissed me. I moved up and was suddenly looking down at Joe on his dining table completely naked. The cowboy hat was on the table not far away and I reached for. How could I ride without the propper head-wear? I smirked as I put his cowboy hat on and lined him up to slide into me. "Fuck!" Joe cursed when I sank onto him slowly. I bit my lip to keep in another moan as I started to rock back and forth, my hands on his chiseled chest to balance myself.

Joe gripped my hips and bit his lip as well as he helped me move. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I moaned, long and low when my clit rubbed particularly sensitively against his base. The longer we went the hornier I got and the fast I moved, sliding up and down his long, thick erection. One of Joe's hands moved to my breast and he guided me down gently to suckle against me. My nipple in his mouth, his rock hard dick inside me, his muscles under my hands, it was all so hot and panty-wetting. Except I wasn't wearing panties. Shane suddenly let my breast go and his head dropped back, his eyes closing as he gasped and panted. I moved back up and quickened my pace. He was close, I knew it. And I was close too. Shane gripped my lips and I moved faster, harder, letting out keening noises as I got closer.

"Joe." I whined, my nails digging into his chest.

"Oh, fuck, Miley." Joe gasped and I could feel the fire rising in my belly so I moved harder. Joe held my hips tighter and started thrusting up to meet me as I practically impaled myself on him. "Come on, Cowgirl." Joe urged and I gasped. God, that sounded fucking hot coming from his lips. "Fuck!" Joe groaned and I felt his movements become jerky as he spilled inside of me.

I moved faster and near the end of Joe's orgasm he jerked in just the right way the pushed me over the edge and I let my head fall back and a loud, gasping moan of Joe's name to leave my lips as I orgasmed. Joe took over, guiding me to help me ride out my orgasm before I collapsed on top of him, still panting and quivering around him. After a while Joe chuckled and I lifted my head off his chest to look at him.

"I love this hat." Joe said and I laughed as well as he picked the hat up off where it had fallen on the table beside when I'd dropped down and he put it back on my head.

"I love its owner more." I told him, moving off and letting him slip out of me as I moved over to cuddle him. "We are so doing Cowboys again." I decided as Joe played with the tips of my hair.

"And Cowgirls." Joe reminded huskilly. "Cowboy and Cowgirls... We should go to the country, do it propper." I shuddered a little at the image of Joe in plaid and jeans and wearing this cowboy hat. For him being fully clothed it was a total turn-on.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not as long as it usually is, I know.<br>I'm also taking requests for the next one if anyone has a suggestion.**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Joe Jonas Strip Tease!<strong>


	5. Stage Dream

_**STAGE DREAM**_

"_What is one thing you've always wanted to do?" Miley asked as we cuddled on my couch. We'd put a pause on the sex for a while and were not watching the TV that was on, showing some old '70's comedy show. We were talking instead, just talking and sharing kisses. "A fantasy? What's a fantasy you've wanted to do?"_

"_The first time I saw you, you were thirteen and you were on stage singing your hot little heart out in that cute little blonde thing." I played with the tips of her hair._

"_I'm not putting that wig back on." Miley denied vehemently and I laughed and shook my head._

"_Don't want you to, Babe." I shook my head before continuing. "It's those hot little outfits you've been wearing onstage and those sexy as fuck dance moves you do." I told her and she blushed cutely. "I've always wanted to make love with you on stage, the thrill of it, the lights beating down on us as we rock the stage." I shuddered at the images that were forming in my head._

"What do you think?" Miley bit her bottom lip sexilly and spun around.

"Shit!" I looked around, we were in Madison Square Garden. It was empty. We were literally the only ones here. I'd never seen the place so empty.

"You know, the only time I performed here was with Bieber." She mused and I made a face. "Make this the second... I think I'm gonna like this time better."

"Their loss, you fucking rock the stage." I shook my head, catching her around her waist as she twirled around the empty stage.

"I'm gonna rock **you** on this fucking stage." Miley retorted and my boner started to form at those simple, yet sexually teasing, words. "Hope you weren't expecting an audience, though, 'cause that's something I just won't do."

"Babe, this is already too hot to handle." I shook my head, we may be a little kinky, and we may push the limits a few times, but actually in front of people just wasn't us. I kissed her softly at first, no reason to rush into this and be over before it begins. I wanted to savour every single second of this. Miley had actually gone out of her way to make my fantasy of making love to her on stage come true.

"There's more." Miley murmured when I eventually let her lips go and I pulled my head away from her neck. Miley smirked and walked to the backstage area and over to a control board. It must have been a temporary thing because that's not where the control board usually was. She fiddled with a few things and pressed a couple of buttons and suddenly the lights were on, shinging down on me from all directions, some were flashing, and the L.E.D screen had... Oh, dear God! The L.E.D screen was playing the hottest sex tape in the history of sex tapes... Ours. My half-boner jumped up to full mast and I couldn't take it anymore. Miley was slowly walking back over to me, but it was way too slow for me, I went over and pulled her back to the middle of the stage and kissed her. Hard.

During the kiss I slowly moved us down so we were laying on the shiny black stage and I was on top of her. Miley looked up at me with those sex eyes of hers, the ones that guarenteed I was getting laid, and getting laid good, and I couldn't stop myself from kissing her. I kissed her lips, her cheeks, her jawline, her neck. The hickey's had started fading a couple of days ago and most of them were gone now. I couldn't have that, I found her pulse point easily. Her pulse point was always a weak spot for her, it made her moan and shiver and curse and beg for more. I sucked her soft, sweet skin into my mouth and grazed my teeth over it as I let it out, the moan she gave me only spurring me on more. A couple of minutes of kissing, licking, sucking and nibbling later and I pulled back to admire my handiwork. The spot was marked red, but it would no doubt turn a nice **stay-the-fuck-away-from-my-woman** purple very soon. That was my favourite color. I grinned and looked down at her, her lips were red from kissing, her neck was red from marking, her eyes were half-closed with desire and he chest was rising and falling so tantalisingly.

"Mine." I growled huskilly, capturing her lips again and she moaned. She never admitted it and always told me to stop being so fucking jealous, but she loved it when I was possessive. Miley reached for me, but I grabbed her wrists and pinned them beside her head forcefully, but I was carefull as well, she was still bruised quite badly there, we both were. I guess we wouldn't be doing handcuffs again if we got bruised so badly every time. "Uh uh." I denied, nipping at the sensitive flesh beneath her ear. "This is my fantasy." I growled and Miley shivered beneath me. I traiuled my tongue hotly from her neck to her chest, then I was forced to pull away. Stupid fucking clothes. Miley pushed up a little so I could undress her as quickly as fucking possible and then I was on her like cheese on a pizza. I kissed and suckled and nipped and licked. The underside of her breasts were more sensitive and I made sure to leave a nice little claim on them as well before I actually ripped her jean shorts off. Thos things were sexy as Hell, but they were just in the way now. Jesus! She wasn't wearing panties. "Someone's been naughty." I husked in her ear, tracing a finger across her moist, hot, lower lips and she moaned at the contact. Without warning I thrust two fingers straight into her and she gasped loudly, arching up into me as I fucked her with my fingers. Fucking Christ, she was always so tight.

My dick strained painfully against my jeans as I fingered Miley, but I ignored it, this was my fantasy, and that meant I got to see my woman flushed in the after-glow of orgasm on an internationally acclaimed concert stage.

"Joe, Joe, Joe." Miley chanted in gasps like a prayer as she got closer, the hilt of my hadn was pressed firmly against her clit and rubbing roughly with every thrust, whilst my fingers inside of her hot sex curled on every outward motion over that one spot that drove her crazy. It didn't take long until she was quivering and moaning and trying to say my name as her walls squeezed tightly around my fingers in orgasm. "Jesus fuck, Joe." Miley gasped, relaxing back on the stage and I grinned as I pulled my fingers from her and sat back on my heels. I loved the taste of Miley as I hungrilly licked her from my fingers as I stared at her. She was the most gorgeous and sexy sight in the universe, laying there naked and glowing from orgasm.

I quickly stripped off my shirt, shoes, jeans and boxer briefs as our movie playing on the giant screen played me eating a squirming and moaning Miley out. Miley licked her lips as she stared at me and I stared at her. A thought occured to me once after we'd made hot and wild love once before. Miley's the fucking hottest thing on the planet, and not to be big-headed, but I know I'm hot too. You know what they say, hot people make hot sex. That tape was seriously the hottest sex the world would never see. That was ours.

Miley reached for me and I willingly let myself be pulled down to her, kissing her softly once again. Miley slipped a hand down between us as we kissed and fondled my boner for a while until I was forced to pull away from the kiss to moan her name, then she guided me to her hot wet entrance and looked up at me. We both knew what we wanted, what we needed, what we die for if we didn't get it.

"Fuck!" We both groaned as I sank into her in one long stoke, burrying myself to the hilt in her sex. The lights of the stage were beating down on us and adding to the heat as we made love, meeting each other thrust for thrust, adding to sweat and sex that was surrounding us. Miley was glistening slightly and it made her even hotter to think that we were literally making love on stage, just like my fantasy. The lights glared and flashed around us as Miley squeezed and fucked me closer to my own release. I moved a hand between our hot, sweaty bodies and lightly touched her throbbing clit.

"Miley." I groaned when she fluttered around me as I rubbed her clit, hoping to bring her along for the orgasmic ride with me. "Fuck, Miles, please say you're close?" I begged, I don't know how long we'd been going, it could have two minutes or it could have been two hours, all I knew is that I was close to bllowing my load.

"So close." Miley gasped, her hips meeting mine every time and he nails clawing at my back. Try explaining those scratches to the press. "So close, Joey, harder." She moaned wantonly and I could only comply with how sexy she sounded and looked. I thrust hard and deeper, keeping the same slow pace and rubbing her clit harder. I bit my lip and groaned, I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Shit, Miles." I cursed as I came, my movements becoming jerky and uncoordinated as I came deep inside of her.

"Now!" Miley said breathlessly, her walls clenching impossiby tighter around me towards the end of my orgasm as she came again, arching completely up into me and her perfectly manicured nails diging deep into me back as she moaned long and low.

We were both breathing unevenly as our movements slowed even more for a few minutes until I was still inside of her. I pressed myself tighter against her and dropped my forehead onto hers as we tried to catch out breath. Miley's hands ran soothing strokes across my back where she's been scratching and I slowly pulled out of her so I wouldn't collapse and completely crush her. I moved over and we both stared at the high ceiling of the MSG through the flashing and blinding lights.

"Nice fantasy?" Miley asked after a few minutes and I laughed hollowly.

"Better than any fantasy." I shook my head and she laughed as well.

"I think we need to get dressed." Miley said after another short while and I frowned. "I only booked the place for six hours, I don't think we have time for round two." I moved over and practically lifted Miley on top of me and held her close.

"Then why don't I just hold you for a while?" I suggested softly and I could feel her smiling against my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I think the orgasm count is up to;<br>Joe: 8  
>Miley: 7<br>Not sure, correct me if I'm wrong ;)**

**Reviews are very welcome.**

**Also, let me know if you have any requests.**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Joe Jonas Strip Tease!<strong>


	6. Camera Dream

_**CAMERA DREAM**_

"_Your turn." Joe said, his fingers tugging lightly at my hair as we cuddled on his couch. "What's your big fantasy?" I blushed as I felt Joe's eyes on me. His gaze wasn't judgemental, it was currious, loving, a little turned on. "It was that Cowgirl thing wasn't it?" He guessed, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but that just made me blush me._

"_No." I whispered, looking down. One of his hands was playing with my hair, and his other was resting lazily on my stomach. I put one of my hands on top of his and marvelled at the difference in size._

"_Come on, Babe, it's okay." Joe urged gently and I looked up at his sweet hazel eyes._

"_A camera." I blushed darker and he furrowed his brows a little. "We've always had great camera chemistry." How could we not? We had great chemistry in everything we did together. Our DNA was just so compatible that everything we did together ended up looking great. "And I know you like looking at porn movies." Joe blushed this time and I couldn't help but smile and reach up to stroke his cheek. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, it's perfectly normal. I've just always thought... What if we made a tape like that? But I don't want it to get out or anything, just for us."_

"_That is so fucking hot." Joe remarked after a full minute when I was starting worry that I'd said something wrong. "We are so getting a camera."_

"Come here." Joe beckoned and I followed willingly, walking right into his waiting arms and sighing when I inhaled his comforting scent. We hadn't been able to see each other since the day I had to leave after we were together all weekend. And that was two weeks ago. Joe had been in L.A, working out the details for production of his movie to begin next year. And, I'd been sneaking around from the paparazzi doing screen tests and readings for one of my movies. "I love you." Joe murmured, kissing my hair and I nodded against his chest.

"I love you too." I held him tighter before he pulled away just enough to kiss my lips softly. We kissed and cuddled in the middle of his living room for a few minutes until Joe started getting frisky. I knew that it didn't mean that he didn't love me or that he was just with me for the sex, it was our way to show how much we love each other. That, and we're both just horny people. Horny people showing each other how much we love each other. "I've got a surprise for you." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling be to his bedroom. I cocked my head to the side when I saw a big flat-screen TV hanging on the wall opposite his bed that hadn't been there two weeks ago. The suddenly it turned on and I gasped. "I would have had it earlier, but I wanted to get the position for the cameras right." Joe shrugged casually, but he was grinning. I stared from Joe to the TV and back again. "M-Miles?" Joe asked nervously when I didn't say anything.

"It records, right?" I asked eventually and he grinned again.

"There's five cameras and I have them on a two minute switch-loop, and when I press this button, right here." Joe held up the remote and pointed to a conveniently large, red button near the top of the remote. "It's starts recording exactly what shows on the screen." I walked over and looked at the remote, then the TV, then I glanced around; the current picture was directly over the bed, looking straight down on it.

"You wanna press that button and have some fun?" I suggested to Joe, biting my bottom lip and walking backwards until I was sitting on the bed and leaning back on my hands. I could see myself on the TV screen. Joe gulped and walked over to me, pressing the big red button before he tossed the remote away and kissed me. I really didn't know why the thought of me and Joe being caught on tape was such a turn on. I mean, we both spent so much time avoiding being on camera, and complaining about the paparazzi... And yet here we were about to have sex on camera. As Joe kissed me he gently lowered me back onto the bed. It didn't take long for Joe's hands start to wonder and I felt his fingers burn a trail of fire under my shirt as he inched it up. He broke away from the kiss and kept his eyes on mine as he pulled my graphic band tee over my head and tossed it away. Joe licked his lips and let out a slow breath as reached for my bra. Sometimes I thought he was a bottle baby with the way he was always so breathless and and mesmerised by them. Then he kissed the top of my right breast as he carefully peeled the cups down and all thoughts flew out of my mind. I arched up and Joe unhooked my bra and threw it away as well, whilst still keeping his lips on me and making me hotter by the second.

I tugged at the bottoms of Joe's t-shirt and he sat up on his heels to take it off and I think I started to drool a little as I stared at his half-naked body. Then he reached for his jeans and unbuckled his belt and stripped down to his boxer briefs. He would wear just plain boxers to bed (when we weren't naked) but he wore boxer briefs day-to-day. I licked my lips, but before I could do anything Joe was kissing me again. Joe licked a slow trail down and traced his tongue over my tattoo, each letter he traced making me shiver with pleasure. Joe's hands moved down to my hips and he fingered the hem of my jeans.

"Please?" I begged and that's all Joe needed to hear before he fumbled with my button and zipper for a second before he slid my jeans off of me. We were both just in our underwear. Joe slipped his hand down into my panties and touched me. I let out a ragged breath. His lips attached to my neck and he started sucking as he lightly touched me before he pushed my panties down and plunged two fingers inside of me without warning. Joe thrust his fingers in and out of me at an agonizingly slow pace as he kissed down my body, leaving a hot wet trail and making me a whimpering mess. Then his fingers were gone and I was a half second away from begging him to put them back and fuck me with them when they were replaced by his tongue. "Joe." I whined wantonly as he licked and suckled, manouvering his tongue as far into me as he could get it. He licked upwards and I moaned, threading my fingers into his hair and holding him to me, forcing him to stay and eat me out. "Oh, fuck, Joey." I squirmed and I could feel the heat rising in my belly as I got closer. Seeing as I wouldn't let Joe's head leave where it was he reached up with his hand and awkwardly touched my throbbing clit and made small, quick circles on it. His tongue was moving in determind, languid motions. After the 'E' I realised he was spelling his name out with his tongue inside of me and and every other stroke would brush against my special spot. "Joe, Joe, JOE!" I gasped louder and louder as I got closer until I arched completely off the bed and I couldn't talk anymore as I came. Joe kept licking and lapping against me, cleaning up all of my orgasm as I rode it out. "Jesus fuck!" I gasped when I collapsed back on the bed and Joe moved up and wiped his mouth with his arm to clean up what his tongue couldn't reach.

"No, Babe, I'm Joe." He corrected, moving on top of me and kissing me, hard. I could taste myself on him, but I didn't care, I could feel his boner pressed against my belly as we kissed. "You should know, you were just moaning it." He murmured when he pulled away and let me catch my breath.

"I want you in me, Joe." I breathed against his lips, groping for his hard cock. It always felt so good in my hand. I always wanted to have his dick inside of me in one way or anoother after he made me orgasm like that... Really, I just wanted his dick in me all the time, regardless. I didn't let Joe waste any time on any more foreplay of any kind as I spread my legs a little further and guided him into me. "So good." I moaned as Joe groaned and pushed himself as far into me as he could get. He stayed still for a minute, savouring the feeling before he started moving slowly. Everytime he pulled out I couldn't help but clench around him, wanting him to stay. "Faster." I demanded and Joe complied whilst I pushed up to meet him thrust for thrust. His cock would graze against my still throbbing clit with every motion and it was driving me insane.

"Miley." Joe maoned, his head dropping down as he panted and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I turned my head and kissed the side of his as his movements got even faster and harder.

"Mmmm." I moaned, digging my nails into his back and neck, trying to bring him impossibly closer to me. "Closer." I begged, we were as close as any two people could be, but I wanted him closer. Joe pressed against me tighter in reply and moaned my name when I felt myself squeeze around him particularly tightly. "Joe."

"Miley, fuck, Miley." Joe chanted, sweating started to form a slight sheen all over his sexy as fuck muscular body. Without warning i suddenly orgasmed again, spasming almost violently as I was took by surprise and I couldn't even moan as I pushed myself against Joe and I felt him pulse inside of me before he orgasm as well, my name falling from his lips as he did. "Fuck!" Joe's forehead dropped onto mine as we both panted for our breath and he just barely kept himself from collapsing on top of me.

I cradled Joe to me as we both basked in the after-glow of a fucking awesome orgasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Orgasm count:<br>Miley: 9  
>Joe: 9<strong>

**Well, I guess this is actually the prequel to Stage Dream; the making of the sex tape that Miley played whilst they got dirty on the stage.**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Joe Jonas Strip Tease!<strong>


	7. Food

_**FOOD**_

"Joey." I smiled, stretching out in my bed.

"Hmm?" Joe hummed in my ear, lazilly gliding his fingers up and down my spine.

"I love you." I turned onto my side and Joe grinned and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Love you too, Babe." Joe moved to sit up and I watched, biting my lip as the sheet fell down to his waist. "You hungry?" He asked, I nodded a little, watching him, and he smiled and leaned down and kissed the side of my head. "I'll be right back." He got out of my bed and I blushed a little as I was faced with his complete nakedness. He had a h alf-hard morning boner as he pulled his boxer briefs on. "Right back." He repeated and kissed my lips this time. I bit my lips as I watched him walk away and out of my room. I turned onto my stomach again and stretched out whilst I inhaled his sweet, musky scent off my sheets. After a few minutes I heard Joe coming back and a few seconds later Joe was back sitting on the bed and I could smell sugar. More specifically I could smell chocolate. "Anyone ever tell you you're all kinds of sexy and gorgeous?" Joe asked, leaning down and brushing my hair to the side so he could kiss my neck.

"I think someone might have mentioned it once or twice." I teased and he smirked against my neck.

"You look so fucking hot, I just want to eat _you_." He muttered and I flushed. "Don't. Move. A muscle." Joe said and I froze in panic for a second before the tone of his voice registered. I felt Joe reach for something and a few seconds later I felt something cool drip onto my bare back. "I'm not really into the whol cannibalism thing, I'm just gonna eat **off** of you." He husked in my ear before I felt him stradling me from behind and then he leaned down and I couldn't help but moan when his lips touched my back. He moved slowly, licking and kissing off whatever he'd poured on me until I was whining and wanting more. It didn't really help my situation that every other lick or kiss he'd find the side of my breasts and nip at them and when he wasn't doing that his hands were there, stroking ever so tantalisingly. "Over." Joe demanded, tugging me lightly to the side and I complied, rolling over so I was full-frontal to him from the waist up. Joe eyed me hungrilly for all of a second before he was drizzling chocolate sauce all over me in deilcate little patterns. Then whipped cream, some strawberries... I was turning into a nice little desert.

Right up until Joe finally got impatient and practically lunged at me, his mouth hungrilly devouring all his hard work. I moaned when he lapped the chocolate sauce off of my right nipple and swiped his tangue all over the sensitive flesh of my breast. He suckled my breasts clean before he picked up a strawberry from between my breasts with his teeth, bring it up to my lips. I parted my lips and bit into the strawberry, almost bringing Joe into a kiss before he pulled away with half of the fruit still between his lips before he ate it. Joe had lined a a trail of strawberries right from between my breasts to down bellow my belly button.

"Joe." I moaned, holding his head against me when I was eventually clean of any sort of desert food, Joe had decided that it was a complete travesty for me not to have some sort claiming on my body from him. Not that I was complaining, they felt so good for him to make. Joe kissed the mark once before he pulled back to admire his handiwork and I finally let my eyes flutter open. He looked so fucking sexy up there, stradling me, his hard dick evident through his boxer briefs, his muscles mouthwateringly hot. "I'm hungry!" I blurted out and then blushed whilst Joe laughed. I pulled him down to kiss him before I rolled us over so I was on top. "Yummy!" I grinned when I pulled up, he certainly did look yummy.

I looked around at everything Joe had brought up; chocolate sauce, whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, honey, caramel sauce, hundreds and thousands, marshmallows, peanut butter... I didn't even know I had half of this stuff. I licked my lips and reached for the strawberries first. I was going to make my man into a nice, yummy, hot desert. Joe bit his bottom lip as I carefully placed the halved strawberries on his chest and abs, forming a nice little heart shape. Joe groaned when I placed the last one, just above where his boxer briefs were straining to keep him in. I smirked at him and reached for the whipped cream, filling the heart in completely before I started sprinkling hundreds and thousands. Joe squirmed and I knew he wanted me to just eat him clean already.

Caramel sauce carefully spelled out Joe's name and chocolate sauce spelled out mine. When I was finished I moved to straddle Joe's legs and I saw his muscles contract, making my masterpiece quiver a little before I couldn't hold back anymore and just about attacked him. Except when I was finished eating I didn't stop, I kept going down, making sure to lick every single inch of Joe clean whilst I reached for his boxer briefs and tugged them down, letting his boner jump up and say hello. I licked my lips again and Joe swore to high Heaven and back when I licked his hardness into my mouth. His hands tangled into my already sex-messed hair as I suckled him.

"Oh, fuck, Miles, you gotta, fuck, you gotta stop." Joe moaned a couple of minutes later when I was getting ready to do my big finish that he always loved. No gag reflex, baby. I pulled up in confussion and Joe beckoned me up to him. I went willingly and as soon as I was level Joe flipped us and sunk into me in one motion that was so unexpected I moaned and almost came right then. We were both hot and sticky and slightly wet, but that didn't stop either of us as I met Joe thrust for thrust, and his hand moved between us to finger my clit whilst his other palmed my breast. I moaned and threw my head back, letting the sensations take me and within a few short minutes I was orgasming and just about screaming Joe's name whilst he pumped faster inside of me.

"Joey." I keened, the way he was moving kept spurring my orgasm on, I didn't know if it was still the same orgasm or if the sensations he was causing my body was making orgasm after orgasm. I didn't really care either, it felt too fucking good to care. Joe grabbed one of my legs that had been around his hips, pulling him closer every time he pulled out of me and moved it up so he could get deep inside of me until I felt him come as well, spilling his hot white seed inside of me.

Joe panted my name and rolled off of me, laying beside me and trying to catch his breath. When I finally regained enough of my sense I looked around, our love making had cause the food no longer be spread neatly on my bed and was now spilled on the floor, the covers... A rather oddly place cherry had ended up on the pillow beside my head. I spotted the caramel sauce and grabbed it, slowly bringing it up and tracing the word love on Joe's forearm before I licked it off. I spelled out Joe next. Before I could spell out anything else Joe caught his breath and took the bottle, tracing ticklish letters on my upper chest. I couldn't see was they said, but I felt it. Love. It was slow as Joe licked the letters off and I took the bottle back and traced soft letters on his chest this time. Safety. I always felt safe and secure and loved when I was with Joe. Angel. Joe spelled out on me and I smiled.

Future. No matter what sort of future I imagined for myself, Joe was always the one constent, the one thing that was always there and never changed.

Fate. Joe let the letter linger before he licked them off. I was about to reach for the bottle when Joe lightly nudged me to roll over and I did, feeling confused. He wrote letters on my back, but his fingers were also tracing and distracting me from what he was writing.

W. He licked the letter off slowly and kissed the spot when it was gone. I. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the letter and not just the feel of his tongue burning into my skin. L. L. He kissed four times where the word had been before he moved on. Will?

Y. I think it was a y anyway. O. U. When he finished that he moved his lips up and whispered that he loved me in my ear and I couldn't anything but reply that I loved him too in the same soft whisper.

M. Intead of licking he kissed these letters off of me and then traced where they had been with his tongue so I knew what they were. A.

R.

R.

Y.

I gasped when I realised the word.

M.

E. Joe's lips lingered on my lower back, tracing over the delicate little question mark and the heart. that came after the question. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish and shot my eyes open as Joe moved off of me and went to his jeans where they'd been discarded on the floor last night. I sat up with the sheet covering my chest as Joe knelt down next to the bed on one knee with the ring box open, showing the most beautiful and precious diamond engagement ring I had ever seen. I gasped again when I saw it and Joe looked up at me with hesitant, hopefull hazel eyes filled with love. I licked my lips and Joe looked more nervous. I slipped off the bed so I was kneeling in front of Joe and I dipped my head, kissing his shoulder.

Y. I traced the letter with my tongue on his slightly salty, musky skin. E. I felt Joe's arms secure around me. S.

"Yes." I breathed in his ear and he pulled my head back gently to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm thinking this saga might end at 10. Unless I get overwhelming responses or sudden inspiration... But, then I might start another sex saga.<strong>

**Orgasm count:  
>Miley: 10<br>Joe: 10**

**What did you think of the proposal?**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Joe Jonas Strip Tease!<strong>


	8. Tattoo

_**TATTOO**_

"Happy birthday, Baby." I murmured, kissing her cheek gently by way of greeting.

"It is now." Miley said, sounding totally cheesy, but still completely perfect. "Jacket off, I want to cuddled." Miley pouted and I obliged, taking my black leather jacket off and following her to her living room where she was already waiting for me in front of the fire. It was late, I hadn't been able to see her because of the press, but I was with my woman now, and it was still her birthday for another hour. "Best part of the day." Miley smiled when I wrapped my arms securely around her small frame.

"Best part of any day is with you." I replied, kissing her forehead softly. Miley shifted in my arms until she was happily sitting in my lap with her back to my chest, my arms still around her, and a small smile on her now 19-year-old lips. She held my right hand in both of hers, she always seemed so facinated by the differences between us.

"What the fuck?" I knew even without looking that her blue eyes were wide and then she turned to face. Wide eyes, a slightly shocked expression, she was still holding my wrist. "Joe?"

"I wanted something of you." I shrugged and Miley's expression turned to confused as she looked at the two simple, delicate, ellegant words on the inside of my wrist.

_Amor Fas_

"It means 'Love Destiny'." I told her and she shot her eyes up to me again.

"You got a tattoo for me?" She asked slowly, softly and I nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. What if she didn't like it? "That's so sweet." She smiled and I grinned and let out a breath of relief. "And so fucking hot." She brought my wrist up and kissed the words softly, making me tingle all over.

"I should get inked more often." I joked as Miley straddled me and she kissed my neck in response. I felt her kiss all over my neck for a few seconds before she settled and I moaned when she nibbled my skin lightly. For someone who didn't like vampires (she had nightmares sometimes) she sure did like to bite.

"We've never had fire-side sex before." Miley mused when she pulled away, getting off of my now half hard boner and slinking down onto the soft carpet in front of the fireplace. It was a cool night so she'd set a small fire to dwindle.

"Wanna change that?" I offered lightly and Miley just crooked her finger at me as she sprawled out on the sdoft white carpet, already inching her top up and teasing me with her smooth, flawless skin underneath. "Fuck, whose birthday is it here?" I shook my head, getting down and kneeling in front of Miley as I stripped my shirt off and reached for my belt, but Miley's gasp stopped me. The tatto on my wrist was in Latin and I doubt anyone would understand the complete meaning behind it. But, the one on my chest, right over my heart... Well, I doubt there was anyone who _wouldn't_ understand that one. In the samer cursive, delicate writing as my wrist was Miley's name etched permanantly into my skin with a sentances forming a heart around it in tiny script.

_This heart, soul and body is property of_

Was written in as the heart if you got close enough to read it. Miley knelt up as well and traced the letters of her name. Then she read the words, mouthing each one before she looked up at me with slightly tearfull blue eyes.

"I love you, Joe." Was all Miley said before she kissed me. We kissed slowly and I lowered her down. It was my womans birthday and I was going to make sweet, sexy love to her.

I gently pressed Miley down and tugged at her top as I pulled away. My breath caught like every time I saw her and reached under her to under her bra when she giggled. I frowned a little and pulled back, confused when I couldn't find the hook.

"Holy fuck!" I cursed when I saw the front hook... Already undone and begging to be peeled away from her perfect round flesh. I licked my suddenly dry lips and reached for her, peeling the lacy, sexy as fuck fabric away. Then I reached straight for her sweatpants and swiftly pulled them down with her panties. Miley was laying right in front of me, as naked as she was nineteen years ago. I've seen a million pictures and videos and she was an adorable as fuck baby, but I gotta say, 19-year-old Miley was a million times better. I kissed her lips softly as I massaged her breasts in the way that she loved, running my thumbs over her stiffening nipples. I was practically drooling when I trailed kisses down to those succulant mounds. The lower my mouth got the lower my hands went as well. I parted her legs gently and Miley moaned long and low when I touched her lower lips, they were slightly moist already.

"Joey." I got impossibly harder at the sound of my name falling from her sexy lips. Her fingers touched my scalp as I trailed down to her sweet, hot sex. I kissed the inside of her thigh and suckled, her hands tightened in my hair, demandingly. "Please, Joe, please?" She begged and I finally gave, parting her lips and licking her from her opening to her clit. I pushed my tongue inside of her and slowly traced around, licking that one special spot inside of her repeatedly before I pulled out and focussed on her clit a little. "Fuck, Joe." Miley cursed, starting to quiver and gripping my hair tighter, I took that as my cue to slip two fingers inside of her and suckle on her clit until she came. I kept licking as her orgasm flowed, lapping up all her juices. "Joey." Miley breathed, her fingers sliding through my short hair as she relaxed post-orgasm. I licked my lips as I pulled away and slowly pulled my fingers out of her, elicating a low moan.

"My Destiny." I whispered, kissing her soft, waiting lips and Miley moaned against me, her breasts pressing against my bare chest and her fingers still knotted in my hair.

"Make love to me." Miley requested softly, her eyes a dark midnight blue with love and lust. And, really, who am I to deny the birthday girl her wish? I quickly stripped off my pants and boxer briefs before I carefully lined up and teased the head of aching cock between her lips. Miley moaned and her eyes fluttered closed before she forced them open to lock with mine.

Looking straight into her eyes I pushed my erection into her hot, tight sex and we both moaned at the friction. I moved slowly, but I kept my thrusts hard, the way she loved it best. Miley met me thrust for thrust and pushed her hips up to meet mine, her eyes half-lidded and a little glazed. I kissed her plump, slightly swolen lips for a second before I attached mine to her neck. Miley moaned my name in my ear as I made love to her, her tightness luring me closer to my orgasm the longer I did.

"I love you, I love you." I murmured repeatedly, nipping at her ear as I got closer.

"I love you, Joe." Miley gasped, fluttering around me for a few seconds before her eyes rolled back into her head and her walls clenched tightly as she orgasmed for the second time, arching up and letting out a breathless moan. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I whispered her name as a prayer when I came, burrying myself as deep inside her as I could.

I rolled us over so Miley was on top of me and settled my arms around, keeping her close as I stayed inside of her. Miley lifted her head and kissed her name on my chest before she kissed me lips and sighed happily. Miley took my right hand and brought it up to rest beside her head that was over my heart.

"I love you." Miley smiled, kissing the words on my wrist.

"I love you, too." I whispered, alternating between playing with the tips of her hair and stroking her back. "Happy birthday." I added and she laughed. "I got you something, but it was in my pocket." I gestured vaguely to where my pants were discared on the floor.

"I only want you." Miley shook her head and kissed my chest again before she turned to watch the fire dwindle out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure yet, but I think the next one is going to be called Dance, and I'll leave that to your imagination for now. ;)<strong>

**Orgasm count:  
>Miley: 12<br>Joe: 11**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Joe Jonas Strip Tease!<strong>


	9. Dance

_**DANCE**_

It was an under 21 club. It was opening tonight and Miley was the big name at the opening. As soon as she'd told me I'd made it my mission to be there too because I knew all too well how Miley danced. The dancefloor was already full and I was lurking like a creeper at the back wall behind the DJ, looking over everyone. Miley was dancing in the middle of the floor with a couple of guys who looked like they wanted to rip her clothes off right on the dance floor. I wanted to go and rip their throats out for looking at her like that. To be fair though, she did look like fucking sex with mascara out there so I couldn't entirely blame them. but, she's mine. Mine. She was my fiance. Miley was wearing her ring on her ring finger and her birthday present as well; blue Topaz heart stud earings and matching Diamond necklace with two Topaz stone in the middle, one for each of us. They went perfectly with her bright blue eyes. And a blue figure-hugging really short dress that had been driving me crazy since I saw it on her. I'd wanted to see it off of her since I saw it, it looked fucking hot on her, but it would look even fucking sexier off of her.

After a couple of minutes Miley excused herself from the dancefloor and weaved her way over to the DJ. Part of the deal was that she would sing a couple of songs. I licked my lips and stepped forward as she got closer. Miley winked at me and whispered a few words to the DJ. I frowned, I wanted her over here, not whispering in some other guys ear. Miley grabbed the microphone and the spotlight shone on her as she smirked at me before addressing the crowd of dancing teens.

"Looks like we got us a treat here, ladies and gentlemen." Miley spoke, her blue eyes sparkling. "It seems an over twenty-one managed to sneak in, and wants to give us a song." Miley crooked her finger at me and my eyes widened. "Come on, Joe, give us something to dance to." She teased and the DJ started one of my songs from the speakers. I walked up and pressed myself hard against Miley, singing the first few lines lowly whilst she held the microphone.

"I wanna fuck you so bad." I growled in Miley's ear during a break in lyrics before I grabbed the mic and started singing again. Since it was usually part of my routine to be touchy feely with the dancers and Miley was there I let myself touch her a little as we danced around and flirted a little whilst I sang.

The crowd seemed to like our little performance and as the next song started (I'd just finished Take It And Run, now the opening bars to Just In Love were playing) I ached to reach for Miley and hold her and sing straight to her, without everyone else here.

"'Cause I'm just. In love. With you.'" I looked right into her eyes and she bit her lip shyly as I kept singing, toying with her necklace. I licked my lips as the song ended, I wanted so badly to kiss her. I stared at her, willing her to kiss me, put me out of my missery, anything. But, she didn't, and another song didn't start. That evil little minx; she did that because she knew it was her chance to dance dirty with me in public and she wanted to torture me.

"I guess the fastlife doesn't include the nightlife for Joe." Miley teased to crowd before the DJ started spinning again. "I think we tired him out already."

"You. Are. Evil." I growled in her ear, letting her drag me away to the private area set up for her. "Fucking evil."

"No... I'm fucking you." Miley said innocently and I goraned at the thought.

"Don't tease me like that, Babe." I whined and she laughed, sitting opposite me and lifting her high-heeled feet into my lap when someone came over, hiding my growing boner. I watched Miley's lips move in a way I'm sure was far too sexy as she talked to the other person about her set; Joan Jett,, The Time Of Our Lives, and I didn't hear the last one, but the way she looked at me made me nervous about it. God, I hope it wasn't Lace and Leather, I couldn't humiliate myself like I did last time she sang that song in public.

Then Miley was up and she winked at me as she walked away with the club owner, making me gulp. I watched her hips sway a little extra as she grabbed the microphone again and the DJ introduced that she was going to sing a couple of songs. More like she was going to go out of her way to torture me. I tired to subtly readjust my dick so it wasn't straining so much, but Miley caught me and sent me a self-satisfied smirk. Evil, I repeat, evil little minx. She was wearing black panties right now, and I knew that because she flashed them at me when she put her feet in my lap, and I just wanted to rip them off of her and make her scream my name.

Then the next thingg I know Miley is calling my name and someone is leading back onto the little stage area. Shit, the DJ started playing Make You Mine. She didn't really expect me to be able to sing after she teased me so much, did she?

"Come on, DJ Danger, _rock with me tonight_." Miley seduced, running a playfull hand through my hair.

_Walk bad, talk bad, tear the place_

I was in slight shock as my lyrics spilled from Miley's seductive lips. Not this song. Any song, but this one.

_Work bad, my damn eyes are on ya_

Miley crooked her finger at me and I had no will left in my body not to follow her every whim.

_You got something all the girls want  
>And I just want to get to know ya<em>

She trailed a finger across my clothed chest as she sang, and her eyes were a dark midnight blue with lust.

**Don't quit, keep this going all night  
>Shake that, hey that body's so right, oh<strong>

I started singing after I fumbled to catch the mic Miley tossed me, I see. This was the end song. She was going to tease me with a duet of my own song? Well, two could play that game. I caught her around her waist and held her to me as I sang, my eyes burning into her lustfully.

**You got something all the guys like  
>And I just want to get to know ya<strong>

Fuck, did all the guys want her. She was the hottest thing on the planet, they'd be crazy not to. But, she was mine. Mine only.

**Tell me what you want and I'll give it  
>Just as long as you know where we're headed<strong>

_Back to my place when it's all over, oh, oh_

**That's when I'm sober, Baby**

We flirted back and forth as we sang, and I was sure the crowd could that this was more than just a friendly song, but I didn't care. I was about half a second away from defiling Miley right here on this stage in front of everyone. We kept singing, and neither of us sang more than two lines at a time before the other stole the mic back. As soon as the music finished I grabbed Miley's hand, tossed the mic to the side with a loud screech and dragged her away. Fuck. She couldn't expect not to want to make her mine after that could she? I was so turned on I was about five seconds away from coming in my pants again, like when she gave me that little Lace and Leather lapdance.

"You're fucking _mine_." I muttered lowly, slamming and locking a door to an empty room before I pushed Miley up against it and kissed her.

"I wanna rock with you till sunrise." Miley teased in my ear breathlessly when I eventually let her lips go and I groaned, pushing against her and holding her to me so she could feel the torturous boner she'd given me.

"Fuck!" I swore, all semblance of control that I had left leaving my body and I gripped her hips tightly before I pulled that sexy as fuck little dress up and pushed her black little, wet panties down. At the same time Miley fumbled with my belt and buckle and pushed my pants down, freeing me. I didn't waste any time as I swiftly pushed into her and groaned, biting my lip to keep from coming like a virgin getting his first pussy.

"Move." Miley demanded, biting down on my neck and I obliged. I moved, fucking my woman hard and rough and fast, and she met me every time, mewling a little and moaning my name whilst I breathed hers like a prayer. Miley's legs were around my hips and I was holding her up by the sheer force of my thrusts into her, my hands holding me up on the wall either side of her. The door rattled a little under the force, but neither of us cared. I was so fucking close, I dropped my head onto her should and my breath came out in short puffs as I tried with every ounce of my being to hold on for Miley to come as well.

"Please be close?" I begged, I couldn't hold out much longer. I moved one hand between our sweaty, horny, rough bodies and found her clit. I pressed the pad of my thumb against it and Miley moaned and squeezed a little around me. I pressed a little harder and started moving my thumb in small, rough, quick circles and within minutes Miley moaned my name breathlessly and I finally let go and came deep inside her sex as she milked me with her own orgasm. "Fuck!" I cursed, falling to my knees, Miley's back sliding down against the door as I stayed inside her, both of us panting.

"We need to come to dance clubs more often." Miley mused after a few minutes when my breathing was almost back to normal.

"Fuck, if you dance like that we'll have every club in the state defiled within a month." I replied, lifting my lazy head to look at her sweet, post-orgasm face.

* * *

><p><strong>Orgasm count:<br>Miley: 13  
>Joe: 12<strong>

**MoeLove: Yes, they are engaged in this little saga. And thank-you for reviewing all of my little... fantasies :)**

**Only one more left... Big surprise happens too O.o**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Joe Jonas Strip Tease!<strong>


	10. New Years

_**NEW YEARS**_

We were both not entirely by chance at the same New Years party. In Times Square with only a couple of million people watching. Miley had just finished her set, and I was the last act of the year. I watched Miley walk off stage and get de-microphoned as she was talking to one of her dancer boys. I frowned when she giggled and he touched her arm. Fuck no, he wasn't allowed to flirt with my woman. I stayed where I was though, leaning against a support beam and glaring at him. I guess he felt me glaring because he looked up at me and then quickly dismissed himself from Miley. Good little dancer boy, stay away from my woman, I thought to myself as Miley started to walk over to me.

"What was that about?" Miley asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at me.

"Little fucker was flirting with you." I shrugged, not caring if anyone was looking and pulling her to me possessively. Miley sighed, but didn't fight it and turned in my arms so her back was to me and her head was resting on my chest. "I wish I could just tell all those little bastards to stay away from you, you _my_ woman." I complained and Miley put her arms over mine around her waist and squeezed lightly. I sighed as well and just held her, enjoying it whilst I could. "You were amazing, by the way." I said after a while and I knew she was smiling without even looking. "You always are, you're just an amazing person."

"You're pretty gosh darn amazing too." Miley teased and I held her tighter, she was wearing these tight ass leather pants. I fingered the button for a second, toying with the idea before I boldly decided to do it and fingered the button open and swiftly slipped the zipper down. "Joe... Don't you d-" Miley started to warn, cut herself off with a choked sound when I slipped my hand down into her panties. I glanced around, no-one was looking, and where we were was a secure area, no cameras allowed. I moved my other hand up to cup her breast as I slipped my fingers between her lips. Miley let out a soft gasp when I touched her clit lightly. I touched it again and rubbed lightly, elicating the most delicious moan from my Miley. I moved my two fingers down a little further and pushed them inside of her hot, tight sex, pressing my thumb to her clit at the same time, I crooked my fingers inside of her and she moaned again.

"Gotta keep quiet, Babe." I whispered in her ear. Miley let out a whining sound and pushed her hips into my hand, I smirked and pulled her back, into a dark corner.

"This is so wrong." Miley gasped, her eyes falling closed and her lips parting just a little.

"But, it feels so right, doesn't it?" I murmured huskilly in her ear and she nodded against me.

"More." Miley demanded in that sexy as fuck way she does when she's horny. I smirked and kissed her neck as I pushed a third finger inside of her, drawing out a long low moan.

"Quiet." I reminded, suckling her neck as I fingered her closer to orgasm.

"Fuck, **you** be quiet." Miley snapped back and I laughed as she started to squirm.

"Do you really want that?" I teased, nipping lightly at her pulse point, slowing my fingers so she was hovering just on the brink of orgasm.

"Noooo." She whined, holding my wrist and trying to make me move.

"What _do_ you want?" I asked and she keened.

"I want-fuck, I want you, Joey." I grinned and started moving like before, pushing my beautifully sexy woman over the edge and into orgasm. "Joe, Joe, Joe." She moaned my name as I kept fingering her through her orgasm until she was just twitching slightly when I'd rub her clit.

"Jonas in ten!" Someone called and I slowly pulled my fingers out of Miley, bringing them up to lick her orgasm off. I licked my lips and turned Miley in my arms, buttoning and zipping her sexy as fuck pants back up as I did so.

"I love you." We both said at the same time and then laughed. I kissed Miley's soft lips and smiled as I pulled back.

"I'll be back soon." I told her, kissing her again before I stepped out of the dark corner and over to the stage-hand who was looking for me. Right before I was about to go onstage I glanced over and Miley was still in the corner in her post-orgasm haze, staring at me with longing eyes. I sighed and walked on stage. I was only singing one song, but it was a big deal to be the last song of the year.

At the end of the song the host asked me if I had any thoughts on the New year and I looked back over at my gorgeous girl. Without saying anything I walked off stage, grabbed her hand and despite her confussion, pulled her back on stage with me.

"I am in love with this woman!" I anounced, staring straight into Miley's slightly shocked blue eyes. I let go of Miley's hand and took off my jacket, tossing it to the side before I lifted my shirt over my head. The host had wide eyes when she was the first one to see the tattoo. "I'm in love with Miley and we're engaged, I'm over sneaking around and hiding how I feel when I'm in love with her and we're going to get married." Miley gaped at me like a fish for all of three seconds before she jumped on me and I felt her lips on mine, kissing me harshly. I stumbled a little to catch her, and I think I hit something, but I stayed up straight somehow and kissed her back, slinking my hands to hold her up by her hot little ass. Who cares about national TV, or youtube or any of that when I have Miley in my arms, kissing me. Besides, I was going to marry this woman, they had to get used me kissing her because I wasn't going to stop. When Miley eventually pulled her lips from mine she whispered in my ear.

"You. Me. Alone. Now." She whispered harshly, nibbling my ear. She unhooked her legs from around me and I grabbed her hand, barely spared a glance at the crowd and the host and all the crew as I dragged her away. As soon as we were in the cab Miley didn't bother with a seatbelt and pounced on me again, her tongue on my mouth, her hand in my pants, stroking my boner.

"Fuck, Miles." I groaned and before long enough the cab stopped and the driver knocked on the glass. Miley got out first I watched her ass sway as she did before I snapped back to reality, paid the driver and got out after her, bothof us running through the lobby of the hotel to the elevators. As soon as the doors opened we were inside and I pinned her to the wall, kissing her and she reached into my pants again. Holy fuck, she was determined to get me off before we got to our room. I thrust against her hand, feeling myself getting close to blowing my load, when the doors opened. Miley dragged me this time, pulling me over and unlocking our room before she pushed me in.

As soon as the door was closed Miley pushed my pants and boxer briefs down and dropped to her knees. I feel back against the door with a thud as I felt her lips wrap around the head of my dick. I hit my head back against the door, trying to hold off my orgasm, not that it worked anyway. I gripped Miley's hair and I couldn't even warn her before I came. Miley pulled back and wiped her mouth, looking up at me with those dark blue lustfull eyes and I didn't even get a chance to go soft. I dropped to my knees as well and kissed Miley, not even caring about the slight bitter taste as I laid her down fumbled for her button and zipper. Her panties were still wet from before as I pushed them down with her pants and easilly pushed into her tight little opening. I picked Miley up and started to stumble towards the bed until she fluttered her walls around me and I couldn't make it that far. I pushed her against a wall and moaned her name in her ear.

"Joey." Miley moaned breathlessly, one hand scratching my back and the other playing with the ends of my hair at the nape of my neck. "Mmm... Joey, I love you, Baby."

"God, Miley, I love you." I moaned into her neck, I was still too sensitive. Way, way too sensitive. "Fuck." I swore as the orgasm ran through my body.

"Keep going." Miley begged and who was I to deny her anything. I stumbled away from the wall and we fell onto the bed with Miley on top this time, and fuck it was a sexy sight. I reached for Miley's tight as fuck black and sequins top and tugged it off of her before I practically ripped her bra off and brought her down, palming her breasts and feeling her hardened nipples against my hands. Miley's nails dug into my chest as she rode me and she was swearing to high Heaven as she got closer. I could feel her clit rubbing against me and every time she would move off of me the walls of her sex would squeeze tightly around me. I tore my hands away from her breasts and used them to push myself into a sitting possition before I gripped her ass and helped her move on me. "Joey, Joe, Joe, fuck me, Joey." Miley panted and I kne she was getting closer.

"Ow! Fuck!" I cursed when we somehow fell onto the floor, right as Miley orgasmed, her sex squeezing and releasing me tightly and bringing me along for a third orgasm of my own (this time actually ejaculating).

"You okay, Baby?" Miley cooed when she caught her breath, her fingers brushing through my hair soothingly.

"Yeah." I'd probably have a bump on my head, but I was fine. "How did we miss the bed?" I asked, slightly confused, we'd actually made it to the bed this time (there had been many when we hadn't) and then we'd still ended up on the floor.

"No idea." Miley giggled, one finger lightly tracing her name and the heart of words on my chest. We were both silence, savouring the moment of being with each other. "We're public now." She eventually said and I became nervous.

"Are-are you-are you okay with that? I should have asked-" I probably would have rambled if Miley's lips hadn't cut me off.

"I get to do that in public now." Miley grinned when she pulled away and I sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Last one!... Maybe I'll start another sex saga soon. I don't know, maybe if you guys want it enough and leave me lots of reviews.<strong>

**Orgasm Count:  
>Miley: 15<br>Joe: 15... That worked out quite well ;)**

**Review!**

**XOXO  
>Peace, Love, Joe Jonas Strip Tease!<strong>


End file.
